THE IDIOCY OF FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS
by Elesary
Summary: Saving the world and other extreem sports. from Angels point of view. should be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

THE IDIOCY OF FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS AND OTHER UNFORTUNATE TRUTHS: THE LOVE VAN

DISCLAIMED

---------------------------------------ANGEL POV----------------------------------------------------

"LAY off the freaking horn!" Max said, rubbing her head. She had a headache and was wondering why we weren't flying.

"Sorry" Nudge said "it's just so much fun- it sounds like a party." 'and you're not to old for parties Max, loosen up.' She continued, in her head. I hardly contained my giggles.

Max was thinking about how the pyros had blown a hole in the side of the building. That had been fun, I was so proud of my brother.

Stealing the cool van had been my idea, it was awesome with shag carpets and black-out windows.

Max was thinking about of us. I loved how she called me her baby. It was true, Max was like my mother/big sister/friend.

I winced. My real big brother was singing a song about bodily functions, 'really Gazzy, we just ate.' I though to him as he started on the second verse.

"Enough with the constipation song Gazzy." Nudge groaned. Once again, Gazzy ignored us.

"Are we going to stop soon?" asked Total. " I have a sensitive bladder." He looked at Max.

'Yes' Gazzy thought 'he shares the fart gene.' I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"You could have gotten a car with GPS." Total hinted to Max.

"Yes" she replied "or we could have brought along a dog that doesn't talk." She stared at me. ' ha-ha good one Max' thought Fang with adoration.

This was going to be fun. 'you love Max, Fang. don't worry, I'll tell her for you.'

Total curled up on my lap. I kissed his head to cover my smile as Fang's hands jerked in his hands and we went over another pothole.

"Louisiana, the state that road maintenance forgot." Max said under her breath.

'Angel don't you dare, I do not love Max.' Fang thought.

I sighed. They were so stupid. 'You do love her, you dreamed of her last night, don't worry, she loves you too.'

I pulled out of his mind. That was enough fun for now.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. HIDE AND SEEK

THE IDIOCY OF FOURTEEN- YEAR-OLDS: HIDE AND SEEK

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

ALI MAXIMUM

WITH SHOUTOUS TO…

KAITIE MACDONAHUE

MAXIMUM MELLARK

SHOJO CHAN

DISCLIAMED

----------------------------------ANGEL POV---------------------------------------------------------

I was playing hide-and-seek with Fang. Or, more accurately Fangs thoughts.

He had been thinking about Max's beautiful hair, and how good it would feel in his hands as he pressed his lips to hers… 'Hi Fang' I interrupted and his daydream shattered.

'Get out of my head Angel!' he gasped, trying to erase his Max- thoughts.

I giggled. 'Admit it Fang, you love Max.'

He snarled at me. 'Do not.'

'Do too!'

'Do not!'

'Do not!'

'Do too!'

'haha! I got you and you did admit it.'

'I do not love Max.' He said.

'Please Fang, I may be six but I am not stupid. You want her to kiss her again. You were thinking about murdering Sam when she kissed him, you dream about her every night. You were just thinking about her hair. You know you would do anything for her. Why wont you just admit it? You love her!' I was shouting in my head by then.

'Leave me alone Angel.' Fang said quietly, thinking sad thoughts.

'Only if you admit it.' I said stubbornly.

'Leave me alone or I'll take Total and Celeste away.' he threatened, I could tell he was serious.

' Fine." I muttered "but she loves you too.'

I pulled out before he could ask what I meant.

I smiled slightly in triumph and exchanged a glance with Nudge, I nodded once. Every thing was going according to plan.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. EAVESDROPPING

THE IDIOCY OF FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS: EAVESDROPPING

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO… HEART OF A STINGRAY

WITH SHOUOUTS TOO…SHO- JO- CHAN

KAITIE

FAXIMUM RIDE

DISCLAIMED

----------------------------------ANGEL POV---------------------------------------------------------

AFTER a few more minutes Max convinced us to ditch Mr. Love Van. We took to the sky on joyful wings… at least that's what Iggy thought. Did you know he was a poet?

A little after " the midnight hour" we landed in a park in Dallas, Texas. We would sleep in trees, a good nights rest. No really, sleeping in trees is really very comfortable. You should try it some time.

"So have you narrowed the plan down any?" Fang asked Max after we'd stacked hands.

They thought we all were asleep. The rest were but I was awake and listening.

"I keep putting two and two together and coming up with thirty- seven." She said which didn't make sense but that was the point I supposed. "We have the schools the Institute, Itex… us, erasers, Jeb, Anne Walker, the other expirements we saw in New York. But whats the bigger picture? How does this all fit together? How am I supposed to save the world?"

Max would have never told us that. 'Kids need leaders, need to know someone is in charge.' She thought to herself. It was kinda true, I liked knowing Max knew what to do. But she was just like us and that was comforting too.

"I can't help feeling like the School is the place to start," Max paused for a second and I felt a thrill of fear shoot through me as it always did at the mention of the school. "Remember when Angel said she overheard people at the school thinking about the horrible disaster coming up, and afterward there would be hardly any people left?"

I shuddered at both the memories of how dark and scary and mean their minds were and their horrible cut the world population in two plan. It was twisted and really evil too.

I reached my mind past both Max and Fang.

I touched Iggy's mind, he was dreaming of blond girls with big chests. 'ew Iggy. I thought to him but he ignored me, still fast asleep.

Past Gazzy who was dreaming of burning huge buckets full of green slime that belched up decap--- headless Barbies randomly. I always knew we could take over the world someday. Not that we wanted to or anything, still it was good to know…

Nudge was dreaming about walking down a runway wearing pretty clothes with her wings streaming out behind her. I hated to wake her up but I had to, we had to go over the Plan. If we didn't, it would go up in smoke. Like that.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	4. EMAIL

THE IDIOCY OF FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS : EMAIL

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

FAXIMUM RIDE

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

STAR STARER OF MOONLIT SKIES

ELLE

PEACE. LOVE. SUMMER-RAIN

DISCLIAMED

----------------------------------------ANGEL POV---------------------------------------------------

AFTER Max drifted off to sleep, I got out a blackberry I had stolen from a whitecoat before we'd bombed Itex.

I mentally blocked myself form Fangs mind, if he looked over at me all he would see is me sleeping with Total. I carefully typed out the same words I had sent yesterday night. I felt really bad doing it, but what choice did I have really?

"Fans still hanging on your every word?" Max asked five minutes after I sent the message.

"Yep." Fang replied, angling the computer so Max couldn't see the lies that broke my heart to write.

'one of you is a traitor. One of the flock has gone bad.'

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
